<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrap Your Arms Around Me, Baby Boy by egoanesthesia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095929">Wrap Your Arms Around Me, Baby Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoanesthesia/pseuds/egoanesthesia'>egoanesthesia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Coffee, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Dramatic David Rose, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Tea, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:49:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoanesthesia/pseuds/egoanesthesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick tries a new tea from the café and David has some thoughts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek Trick Or Treat</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrap Your Arms Around Me, Baby Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCTrickOrTreat">SCTrickOrTreat</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pumpkin spice. </p><p>That is the whole prompt.</p><p>Happy Fall lovelies!!</p><p>Hope you're all doing well!<br/>This is a fill for the pumpkin spice prompt, so this is for whomever prompted that, and for all of you amazing readers as usual.<br/>A quick thank you to my lovely friend for giving this a quick once-over as usual, any mistakes left are my own!<br/>Title is from Paper Rings by Taylor Swift and honestly I don't know how it relates to the story but I suck at titles so there you go!</p><p>Enjoy and please leaves kudos/comments!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">David shivers as the brisk fall air makes its way down his back as the door to Rose Apothecary shuts behind him. He makes his way over to the counter where Patrick is ringing up a customer and presses a quick kiss to his cheek as he moves by him to deposit his things in the back room. By the time David returns, the customer is gone and Patrick is straightening up a few wayward products on the centre display.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Good morning David." Patrick says with a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Mmm morning. I missed you last night." David replies as he saunters over to his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I missed you too. Your coffee is beside the register." Patrick says as he turns to point to the take-out cups.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thank you." David says and picks up the heavier of the two, holding it between his hands to warm them up. He wanders around the store, checking up on the products and seeing if anything needs to be straightened or restocked, and when he's satisfied with the state of the store, he lifts himself onto the back table.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Patrick makes his way over to where David is sitting, grabbing his own to-go cup of tea as he passes the counter. David makes space for Patrick to stand between his legs and smiles up at him softly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Busy day so far?" David asks. He hadn't actually been too late today, only twenty minute after opening, but he always makes sure to ask just because.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Not really, just a couple of the regulars stopped in," Patrick says softly, setting his cup down beside David so that he can brace his hands on David's thighs, "you're in early though, everything okay?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Mmm yes, Alexis was just being annoying about Singles Week again and woke me up so I decided to come in early...I guess you're better company than Alexis." David smirks teasingly, looking up at Patrick through his lashes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh am I now? And why would that be?" Patrick counters, holding David’s gaze as a teasing smirk of his own mirrors the one on David’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Mm well for one you aren't planning an event and asking me for opinions on things I couldn't care less about at ungodly hours of the morning." David says as he tightens his legs around Patrick's hips, pulling him in closer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh it's an event you want? Well I could ask Alexis if she wants to use the store for anything...maybe a singles wine tasting?" Patrick smirks, his hands sliding up and down David's thighs teasingly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're fucking lucky you're cute, now shut up and gimme a kiss." David says, the smile on his face erasing any hint of malice in his words as he leans towards his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hmm that I can do." Patrick says softly against David's lips before pressing a gentle kiss there. He goes to deepen the kiss but is surprised when David pulls back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Patrick what the fuck did you eat? It's like...spicy but sweet...what the hell?" David says, his face scrunching up in distaste and his hands gesturing wildly to emphasize his point.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What do you mean David?" Patrick asks, confusion lacing his voice as he tries to think back to his breakfast.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You-you taste like...something that is just...it's incorrect! It's almost like those fucking pumpkin spice lattes Alexis drinks." David says, his voice raising in pitch as he makes a gagging reaction to what he said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, maybe it's this." Patrick says as he reaches for his tea, holding it up for David to take.He takes the cup from Patrick and brings it up to his nose to sniff it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Patrick?! Is this a pumpkin spice latte?" David asks, disgust on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Patrick has to stifle his laughter, although he couldn't hold back his smile if he tried."David, it's pumpkin spice tea. It's fall and Twyla said she had just gotten a new batch. Do you not like pumpkin spice?" Patrick says.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No! It's just not right. Pumpkin shouldn't be fucking spicy Patrick! I know it's not like actually spicy don't give me that look...it's just wrong!" David huffs as he puts the offending cup of tea back on the counter, although further away from his thigh than before. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sorry David. If I had known I wouldn't have kissed you right after drinking it." Patrick apologizes, although he's still smiling.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Mm well, you're probably forgiven but," he starts, letting his legs fall from Patrick's hips as he nudges him out of the way and hops off his perch on the counter, "you are gonna need to eat like five of these before I kiss you again."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">David holds out the package of mints to his boyfriend who just laughs and takes it from him, popping two into his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Happy?" Patrick smiles as he moves to stand closer to David again, who is now leaning against the checkout counter.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Mmm better." He says and pulls Patrick to lean against the counter next to him, bumping their hips together gently.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So I take it you won't be wanting any pumpkin spice lattes from that nice coffee shop in Elmdale tonight?" Patrick asks, that teasing smirk back on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Patrick, honey, the only correct fall coffee order is a maple cinnamon latte." David says as he brings his hands to rub at Patrick's shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay David, I'll remember that." Patrick smiles and turns to face him, allowing his arms to find their place on David's hips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I know you will." David whispers, voice holding more emotion than he intended. Patrick is always remembering all of the little things about David that no one else ever has and even though it's been almost a whole year together, it still surprises him sometimes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Can I kiss you now or is my mouth still incorrect?" Patrick smirks, leaning in closer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Mmm I guess." David smiles as he closes the gap between them. The kiss is slow and sweet at first but soon they're both pouring all of the emotions they haven't quite said the words for yet into it, pulling each other closer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they pull back for air, David chases his boyfriends lips with a couple of pecks before meeting his eyes and smiling.Patrick leans up for one more kiss, which is more or less just their smiles pressing together, before they unwind their arms from each other.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Patrick takes his place behind the cash again as they see customers approaching from the café as David goes to grab their abandoned to-go cups from the back table.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He deposits Patrick's beside him on the checkout counter and places a soft kiss on his cheek as he passes by him to go into the stockroom.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thanks." Patrick smiles at he passes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I can't believe it! Who knew my boyfriend is such a basic bitch!" David says teasingly from the stockroom.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"David!" Patrick laughs loudly as the bell above the door rings, signalling customers entering the store.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so so much for reading this!!<br/>Comments/kudos are a writer's best friend xoxo</p><p>Feel free to come chat with me over on twitter and tumblr (egoanesthesia)!!</p><p>I'll end by saying wear your masks, practice social distancing, if you are American and able to please VOTE, and remember Black Lives Matter!!</p><p>Cris xoxo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>